Episode 6570 (4th June 2007)
Plot Paul phones Liam and tells him to meet him at the flat where all will be revealed. Paul drives like a maniac with Leanne locked in the boot. Carla arrives at the Rovers in tears. She's drunk and upset and tells Michelle that she and Paul are over for good. Janice gets a call from Leanne, however the signal breaks up. Janice tells Liam that she thinks Leanne said that she is in Paul's car. Paul crashes the car into a parked lorry with Leanne still trapped in the boot. Janice and Liam set off in search of Paul and Leanne. They're horrified when they come across the crash and realise it's Paul's car. The fire brigade cut Paul free from the wreckage and get Leanne out of the boot. Both are rushed to hospital. Sarah asks Gail if Jason can move in permanently. Gail refuses and Sarah realises David's already spoken to her. Sarah and David fight on the sofa. Ken calls in to the pub to see Amy. Deirdre grabs the chance to speak to him but he doesn't stay long. Deirdre's disappointed. Liam, Janice, Michelle, Carla and Steve assemble at the hospital awaiting news about Paul and Leanne. They're told Leanne should be fine in the morning but Paul is touch and go. Carla's furious, blaming Leanne for whole mess in the first place. Liam's confused until Carla announces that Leanne's a prostitute and that Paul was one of her clients. Liam and Michelle are stunned. Cast Regular cast *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick Guest cast *Paramedic - Peter Barich *Policeman - Robert Lawrenson *Fireman - Steven Blower *Nurse - Tom Burroughs *A&E Doctor - Liz Banks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and corridor *The Hewson Hotel - Rooftop car park *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Stuart Clark as Stunt Performer on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: With Leanne locked in the boot of his car, Paul arranges to meet Liam at his flat, where he intends to reveal all about Leanne's work as an escort; and Sarah is furious with David for telling Gail about Jason moving in with them. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,090,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD